callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Edward Richtofen
It's official, this guy has the most morbidly hilarious quotes in the history of COD WouldYouKindly 05:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, he is quite funny. I piss my pants laughing when he says "His head exploded, oh such JOY!" LMAO Callofduty4 Ask me anything! 09:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I love it when he runs out of ammo "I only have my knife, BUT THAT MEANS BLOOD!". Its a pity you have to have 4 people for him to be in your game McShane 09:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Lots and lots of crap Like every other character in Shi No Numa. Most of this article is just plain Fanon. And i agree with everyone else by the way he is funnier than the others. Actually not so with the new update. The new update includes all of the character's bios, and they match up with the ones on here. Way to judge before seeing the content. 01:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Cpl. Wilding Amsel? Is it just me, or does Richtofen look like Amsel? CAW4 21:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Someone pointed out he looks like the German who strikes you at the beginning of "Their Land, Their Blood," (the one who says "Nein!" when you reach for the rifle) but Richtofen looks a bit like Amsel too, I'll admit. BulletBait 133 22:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Actually he looks a little like another Nazi Doctor, Joseph Goerbells (at least in the face a bit. PhantBat 13:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, he does look similar. That's weird, he should resemble Mengele, don't you think? And it's spelled Goebbels. 15:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) actually Goebbels was the propoganda minister. birthday i see his birthdate has been added on the page, same with Takeo's, Nikolai's & Dempsey's pages, is there actually any confirmation of theis info? - Gage-1993 No, some idiot's been adding random dates to the birthdate infoboxes of every single character (even the cannon fodder ones) for the past three days WouldYouKindly 11:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. I thought it was found in the bio. But when I found where they were, I was going to change it, and then someone beat me to the punch. :P Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 16:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) der riese when i got the teddy bear as richtofen he said "why are you being so cruel master?" odd stick it in the quotes article if it's not there then, please observe the correct method to do so. Oh and remember to sign your comments please. --DrRichtofen 23:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Ironic sentence eh? :P 22:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yup. --DrRichtofen 23:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Maxis' assistant Edward Is it possible that Richtofen is edward. Some people have heard Maxis saying Advar, and at other points Edward. This arose to the assumption that the assistants name is edward advar. However, it could just be the misinterpretation of the name edward. Now, since we don't know richtofen's first name, it could be edward. Can we add this to richtofen's and edward's pages under trivia or speculation?--DrRichtofen 17:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, otherwise why would he say "Eeedwaaarrd, your head" as one of his quotes? Cpl. Wilding 17:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Good point. But he is crazy. --DrRichtofen 17:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I CALL DIBS. If it turns out that he is Edward, then I call dibs on merging info, moving page names, and bugging BigM for deletion of Edward's page. I don't know why, but I want to be the one responsible for that if it turns out he's Edward. 18:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Fine, as long as it is right. I won't do it, but if someone else does, I can't stop them.....yet....mwoo ha ha ha ha. No but seriously, fine by me.--DrRichtofen 18:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :People hearing "Advar" are incorrectly hearing "Edward." Richtofen's first name is Edward. In the scripts for the radio clips, there is "Edward (Richtofen)" in the sections with Edward's dialogue. In addition, the voice actor is the same. Not sure how to fully confirm this other than to say I read it and confirmed it from someone at Treyarch. :Can I ask how you got the scripts? If you have a copy of them could you scan them onto your pc and upload them so we can see, or leave a link or something so we can see them. I don't know if that will be enough for some folks on here so there may just need to be an official interview. Oh and please sign your posts. --DrRichtofen 11:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Going back to the "edward your head" bit, i recently found some folks who thing that he actually says "Ed wants your head". I haven't heard the quote in a while, can someone listen out for it to confirm if it is or isn't this. Thxs. --DrRichtofen 11:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) im pretty sure its not "ed wants your head" i also highly doubt Dr. Richtofen is Edward --Cpt Jack House 08:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ok now im REALLY sure he's not Edward, after using a teleporter he said something along the lines of: the teleporter worked perfectly i wish you were here to see it Dr. Maxis. im not entirely sure how it was exactly said it but that was the basic message --Cpt Jack House 01:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) How am I supposed to provide a reference to the fact that Nolan North (the voice of Edward/Richtofen) said Edward is Richtofen? I happened to talk to the voice actor over the weekend and he confirmed it, although his name and the other voice talent names for Nazi Zombies aren't listed anywhere... :( --Nachtofen 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think you can just make some bold accusation like that without anything to back it up. And if you have such a connection to the series, why are you an anon? If you talked to him, I'm sure you can convince him to post some info about his resume somewere online. 06:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm an anon because I don't want to potentially lose my job at Treyarch if I wasn't supposed to leak this information, but I DO want people to stop thinking Edward and Richtofen are two separate people... I swear to god it's driving me CRAZY. Maybe I'll look into seeing if someone at work can confirm if I'm allowed to post more explicitly about it, but they often love to keep people in the dark. :\ --Nachtofen 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, alrighty then, keep us posted. I didn't know THAT was the case. You should swing by more often to help out. 06:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, ok, so I am running into hurdles trying to figure out exactly who in the dept. to ask about being allowed to officially confirm Edward as Richtofen's name. Most coworkers are like "well YEAH he's Edward," but don't know if leaking it breaks my NDA or not. Until I get an answer one way or the other, I think it's fair if I at least continue to edit out the speculation bits in Richtofen's page. I can say that I talked to one of the sound guys, and they told me that both: 1) it's "Ed vants your heeeead!" 2) and "Advar" is just people hearing "Edward" wrong. Weird little extra tidbit... Nolan North who voiced Richtofen, also voiced the monkey bombs. --Nacthofen 06:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) All right, this is frustrating, but I officially hit a wall today. I managed to talk to Josh Olin, community manager, who said that I was right, however the official position at Treyarch is that they/we don't really confirm the lore and that they don't want to spell out anything in an official capacity. So, not much else to say other than his first name is Edward but they're not going to come out and say it in an interview or article EVER. I give up... dunno what else to do but try and keep editing out speculation and tell people what his full name is, regardless of lack of support at work. --Nachtofen 19:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Even if he really is Edward the page it self should be Doctor Rictofen not Edward Richtofen In the game his Bio and quotes say Doctor Richtofen so the page should be Doctor Richtofen but it should still say he is Edward somewhere in the page. --Grunt Squader 11:14, 7 September 2009 :Doctors can always be assistants to other doctors. 16:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Richtofen/Richtofer On the Shi No Numa loading map, I'm pretty sure his picture says "Richtofer". His picture on the loading map is different in my version of the game =/. Am I correct, or am I losing my mind? Maybe you're screen isn't formatted or positioned right, or you have a bit of bad vision. I'm pretty sure your game wouldn't glitch like THAT, it says Richtofen. 17:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) For me it depends on which loading screen Single/Multi, ill check again later --Cpt Jack House 21:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's right. Split screen the loading screen is different. Str Devil53 08:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) any multiplayer screen for Shi No Numa shows Richtofer --Cpt Jack House 13:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :When Dempsey says Richtofen he says it like Richtoffer. I believe it is Richtofer. 21:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) When I hear him say it, it sounds like "Rick-toe-finn", but not all at once. You may have had some background noise interfering with the quote. 21:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) His name IS Richtofen i dont know why people think it isnt however as i said above any multiplayer screen on Shi No Numa shows Richtofer --Cpt Jack House 05:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :It seems to be covered up by a shadow or a plant or something. 17:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Edward ok i know there is alot of evidence leading to Richtofen being Edward. However im stuck on a few things that would show them being seperate people. 1. Richtofen says in one of his quotes something along the lines of: Dr. Maxis i wish you were here to see this (he says this when one of the teleporters are activated/linked to the mainframe). 2. Maxis and Richtofen both seem to be of equal rank (both were given funding for experements and research: Maxis worked on teleporters, while Richtofen invented the Wunderwaffe DG-2). Also the man sending the message to Peter seemed to show them of equal importance. Another thing to note comes straight from his bio "Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research", if someone is this important id doubt he would be someone's assistant. 3. Richtofen was insane before the Nazis took over in 1933(see bio), and seeing as all the zombies are Nazis/Imperial Army Soldiers, the experments had to start taking place sometime after World War II started in 1939. So for Richtofen and Edward to be the same person, Richtofen the "Incurable Sociopath" would need to become sane sometime between 1939 and 1944, and then become insane AGAIN sometime before the events of Shi No Numa 1945. :i do not want to start an edit war, i just think that the info is incorrect, and stated so with the reason above (Reason 3 mostly) I think if we have a guy from Treyarch that has confirmed (at least to my knowledge) Richtofen's first name is Edward ,we should put it on here. Cpl. Wilding 22:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *That would be me. I work at Treyarch (and worked on the third map pack) and both read it on one of the original scripts for the Radio dialogue and was told directly by one of the sound designers that Edward is Richtofen. In terms of the scripts, it is revealed on the page with the dialogue where Edward (indirectly) kills Maxis and Samantha what his full name is. The way it was written implies that the listener was supposed to realize that Richtofen was Edward because it says "Edward (Richtofen)" as the name on the dialogue line: "Goodbye, Dr. Maxis" *laughter* I am unfortunately in the crappy predicament that I neither have the script page (I was given it to read over, but couldn't keep it) nor do I want to say the name of the sound guy since Josh Olin told me we're not supposed to "spell things out for people in any official capacity." All I am allowed is to provide clues so that people can come to the right conclusion. I was hoping the clues they had placed in the game would speak for themselves, but as is apparent, not everyone picked up on them. :\ --Nachtofen 23:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *As an additional aside, I think people are getting hung up on the backstory stuff and looking at things too specifically. I don't really see why saying "I wish Dr. Maxis were here to see this" means that he isn't Edward. The line itself is there to indicate that he knows Maxis, not that he shows remorse or sadness. Richtofen is a psychopath... he could easily be secretly evilly reminiscing about killing Maxis as he says this; if there's one thing to be learned by his voice is that his emotional tone is not to be trusted. A good example of this is his lying about not knowing about the teleporters and his general mania while killing zombies. Also, Richtofen was working in some capacity for the Illuminati, which is established, and there is a coded message hidden in the Der Riese level that says it is "time to kill Maxis." If people can imagine all this other stuff, it isn't difficult to theorize that he was also under an act whilst working for Maxis. The cackling and obvious pleasure Edward takes when saying Goodbye to Maxis would help support this. --Nachtofen 23:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *Crap, also forgot to mention, there is never anything that states that Richtofen and Maxis are on equal levels, and assistants can also be Doctors, simply not as high up as the head one (Maxis). If you notice, there is a sign in Der Riese with Maxis' name, but there is not one for Edward or Richtofen... which would support the fact that Richtofen was not on the same level of importance while working for him. He can still be at the forefront of research, but he was doing so as Maxis' assistant. I think people are thinking an assistant is like a secretary or something; there are plenty of assistants that have important tasks and contributions to a project. --Nachtofen 00:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) edward, richtoffen i found that richtoffen and edward(munick) were both 2 german WW 1 pilots who gained a special ribon, only 19 of these very special ribbons were rewarded, (this is not found in the game) Any proof like a page or something? And please sign your posts with ~~~~ CirChris -Here to help! 19:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ed wants your head How do we know that he even says this? He could have said "Ed watch your head" implying that Edward became a zombie. Thoughts? 02:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ... have you even been reading any of the Talk about Edward/Richtofen up to this point? --Nachtofen 09:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Images? I can't find any images of him, they are all the same. does any one else know of any other pictures of him? (BiGf00t 11:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC))